


Jewel in the Crown

by Oceanbourne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Background Character Death, Gen, mostly an elincia study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanbourne/pseuds/Oceanbourne
Summary: “And I am this nation’s rightful queen,” Elincia replied. “You will also address me as such. I am the sovereign of Crimea, not some little girl who wears a crown and plays pretend.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a re-telling of the interlude between Chapters 9 and 10 of Part 3 in Radiant Dawn. I choose to make Elincia's defiance of Begnion more poignant by showing the execution of the commander of the marauders (he was a halberdier in the game, but they had to have one mage, right?) for setting an entire Crimean town on fire. Here I try to focus on Elincia's strength as a queen, which impressed me considering her relative meekness in PoR.
> 
> I also try to reflect a little on how growing into her role has surprised Elincia herself. She desires peace, but she doesn't shirk from making difficult choices like the matter with Lucia at the end of Part 2. So I figure she wouldn't be afraid to execute a man who harmed Crimean property and killed Crimeans.
> 
> This might have a part 2, where her meeting with Zelgius and then the speech in 3-10 might happen, but I don't make promises for my own inability to make multichapter stuff lol

The color drained from Geoffrey’s face. “You would execute an officer of the theocracy?”

From the gallows platform erected upon a hill, Elincia looked over the town, its fields charred and dozens of houses pillaged. The wooden shingle roofs, blackened by flames, were being put out by the Royal Knights, but it did little to stem the bleeding. The damage had been done. 

Lieutenant Kieran, one of Geoffrey’s subordinates, dragged a thin man, hands bound behind his back and a gag in his mouth, up the steps. Dressed in crimson robes, the color of the Begnion Empire, Elincia had quickly identified him as a fire mage. She could see how he hung onto the last of his pride, struggling to resist Kieran as he approached the gallows. 

The gag prevented him from threatening to cast any spells without the use of a tome. Ordinarily, Elincia might have called for a Silence stave, but she took no chances. Not even the most resistant of mages could counter a physical inhibition.

“This man placed many a Crimean life in jeopardy,” Elincia answered him. “And engulfed nearly an entire village in an inferno of destruction. I shudder to think how much of the land these marauders would have consumed if not for the Royal Knights’ intervention.”

Geoffrey placed a fist over his chest, his head bowed. “Your Majesty, I had hoped to avoid a confrontation with the Imperial Army, but…”

“It was inevitable.” Elincia shook her head. “I held onto my hope, but I familiarized myself with the grim truth as well.”

The Theocracy of Begnion operated as Crimea’s de facto suzerain state, but relations had improved after the Mad King’s War. Elincia had only met Apostle Sanaki once, three years ago, when she was just a princess placing her hope of recovering her lost kingdom in the hands of a mercenary company. The young empress was not impressed, at first. But Elincia liked to believe that the war of liberation had elevated Crimea’s reputation in her eyes.

Begnion had recognized her as Crimea’s ruler, and amidst domestic turbulence, Elincia’s rule started with international peace. The empire had helped Crimea’s reconstruction. The apostle certainly would not have authorized such acts of brutality.

Elincia had sent Lucia to negotiate with the Begnion commanders moving through Crimea. She sensed that something had gone wrong in the Begnion chain of command. Perhaps she could shed some light on the matter when she met with them.

“We could use this mage to bargain with them,” Geoffrey muttered, careful to keep his suggestion out of earshot of the prisoner.

“And allow him to commit more atrocities when re-deployed into the military?” Elincia asked. “Begnion inflicted immeasurable pain onto our people. I cannot allow them to escape justice so easily.”

She stared at the hangman’s noose, the symbol of finality sending a shiver down her spine.  _ I wish this bloodshed didn’t have to happen. But… a queen must remain strong for the sake of her people. _

“This man carried out the same orders as the other Begnion soldiers that your knights defeated,” Elincia continued. “Begnion refused to yield.” She could feel how icy her tone was, unyielding in her decree, its rigidity a clamp on her heart. This was the face Elincia presented to her country. She had already put down Duke Ludveck’s insurrection. A mere Begnion intrusion wouldn’t shake her now. And she would put her foot down on this slight and quash it, too.

“So we deliver justice all the same. This way, at least,” Elincia said, her gaze dropping to the ground for a second, “there is less pain.”

Geoffrey bowed, nodding to Kieran, who led the prisoner towards the noose. Turning around so that he faced Elincia, Geoffrey, and the handful of royal knights congregated for the hanging, Kieran fitted the noose around the mage’s neck, stepping back. A hand reached for the lever, awaiting the signal.

The wind coming in from the south brought a mild breeze that somewhat stifled the uncomfortable warmth that emanated from the town. Elincia breathed in, a slow breath with the smell of sulfur and burning riding on the wind’s coattails.

“Sir Kieran, remove the gag. I would like to offer this man some final words, if he would have any.”

Kieran’s brows raised, staring at the man and then Elincia. “Your Majesty, are… are you sure? He may-”

“Ready your weapons,” Geoffrey ordered, understanding the precautions, and Elincia noticed one of the knights - Lady Astrid, a former Begnion noble - notch an arrow to her bowstring. Kieran pursed his lip, taking his silver axe in hand. The other hand removed the gag.

The mage looked Elincia in the eye, his gaze cold and blunt like the end of a metal rod. “Crimean pup,” he addressed Elincia. “Tired of hiding in your castle all day, eh?”

Geoffrey moved to reprimand him, but Elincia stepped forward, a hand staying his anger. “You stand here condemned by the laws of Crimea, ready to face the queen’s justice. I am Elincia Ridell Crimea, and it is by my command that your punishment is delivered. If you have any last words before you leave this world, now is the time.”

The mage growled, wriggling against his confines. Kieran moved in, pulling the ropes tighter. “Weak,” he snarled. “You’re weak. Children have no place on the throne. You all-” He seemed in the middle of saying more, but decided against it. Instead he continued to glare. Elincia returned his look, her own gaze calm.

“Very well. In the name of the goddess Ashera, I sentence you to death.”

Kieran pulled the lever, and the floor dropped.

* * *

 

The Begnion military command did not just defer traveling all the way to Melior to hold this meeting - they outright refused to journey to the capital. Elincia was told they would not step into “a pig’s parlor,” whatever that meant. The nearest fortification, it turned out, happened to be Fort Alpea.

Elincia stood in the foyer, remembering the civil war just month ago. Ludveck’s forces charged the fort, a host twice the size of Elincia’s reserve guard. Yet through sheer will, and the timely arrival of Geoffrey’s knights, they routed Ludveck, secured Elincia’s rule over the country, and most importantly, saved Lucia.

Now again Elincia stood inside Alpea’s walls, resolute to hold back a force of much greater power.

Yet when she saw the senator in charge of the army, Elincia could not help but stare. He - Elincia was not quite sure - bore an aquiline nose, a large bridge that jutted out from his face. Unruly orange curls fell from a twisted, oval-shaped head, yet the most frightening feature was probably the crooked smile that seemed like the expression of a broken-down puppet.

Senator Valtome carried a tome in his hands, cradling it with fingers that resembled the gnarled roots of a tree. It had a purple cover with gold bindings; Elincia felt a malefic aura exude from it, befouling the air.

A dozen soldiers of the Begnion army escorted Valtome into the fort, where he tilted his head up, viewing his surroundings. Elincia thought he was sniffing the air. Valtome creased his mouth in displeasure, but continued forward. Behind him walked a tall man with jet-black hair wielding a greatsword almost as tall as him. She believed she had seen him once during the Mad King’s War. General Zelgius, one of the empire’s strongest soldiers.

He made brief eye contact with Elincia, but she couldn’t read a single thing from his blank expression.

“Senator Valtome,” Elincia greeted him, inclining her head. “I sincerely regret having to meet under these circumstances.”

Valtome stood nearly a head taller than Elincia, but with such a short neck that it seemed to negate the height difference. He blinked, as if he didn’t register what she said at first. Then he paused, as if he didn’t register who she was at first. Then he tilted his head up again, his arm crossing over to rest on his tome, as if petting it.

“Oh, I completely agree, Your Majesty. I never dreamed we’d suffer so much mistreatment from our allies. Begnion soldiers simply looking to resupply our war-weary caravans, making sure we survive so far away from home… and you pounce upon us as if common thieves!” Valtome scowled, his eyes widening. “Why did I see a gallows erected in the town with the body of a Begnion officer hanging from it? Are you really siding with Gallia and honoring the alliance with those filthy sub-humans over ours?” He pointed a finger at Elincia, bending at the nail and twitching wildly. Geoffrey, who stood at her side, shifted.

Elincia reached out with a hand, calming him. “We exact justice on anyone who trespasses upon our land and harms our people. No matter what nation or race. But in this conflict, we take no side. As I’ve said before, Crimea remains neutral.”

“You should be delighted to serve your suzerain state!” Valtome interjected. “We come to your borders, hoping to share in your bounty. But instead, you launch an ambush upon us, your loving guardians. Now, Begnion is a patient parent, but I do hope you realize that your actions constitute treason and unwarranted violence against the most holy senate…”

Elincia stared. The senate? Not the apostle, the true ruler of Begnion? Whatever feud might have happened between the senate and the apostle, she hoped Sanaki was okay.

“The only unwarranted violence is the harm you inflicted upon the people of Crimea. My people. I will not allow such actions within my lands, no matter the aggressor.” Elincia relaxed, her tone softening. “We will always be grateful to Begnion’s efforts following the Mad King’s War. But that does not encourage not justify such wanton destruction from your troops.”

Valtome’s hand shook even more. Geoffrey tensed, and Elincia’s gaze looked to Zelgius, hoping for an explanation, even an intercession. But the general remained as stony-faced as ever.

“I will not be addressed in such a vulgar manner! I am a holy senator of Begnion, duke of Culbert! Eminence of the holiness of Ashera and voice of the electorate! You will give me the proper respect that is due, you impertinent girl - you… you wretched brute!” he yelled, a vein forming on the side of his head in agitation.

Elincia frowned. She could feel the inside of her lip quiver as she bore the assault of his words. But they were just that - hollow threats.

“And I am this nation’s rightful queen,” Elincia replied. “You will also address me as such. I am the sovereign of Crimea, not some little girl who wears a crown and plays pretend.”

Even as she spoke, she felt her heart race, and excitement fill her chest. _Am I now the kind of person that speaks to Begnion so boldly?_ She remembered how Ike had stood up for her back in Sienne, several years ago. His bravery encouraged her - even if she had expected him to get executed on the spot.

“If you choose not to respect our laws, it gives us no basis to respect your own wishes.”

Valtome fell silent for a few moments, his face sullen and his lips drooped down. But then he began to laugh: a low chuckle at first, but it grew louder and louder, until he pulled his head back and cackled at the ceiling, clutching his tome. This gesture finally made Zelgius stir from his still vigil, though he remained silent.

“‘Respect…’ how quaint, how quaint indeed…” Valtome drew himself up to his tallest, but it was little more effective than casting a shadow over a pebble. “Your Majesty, perhaps you are more clever than I gave you credit for. Clearly, there is no need for you to seek a court jester - you provide the comedy yourself!” He fell into another fit of laughter, but Elincia resolved to keep her nerve.

“I can only assume you are not aware of the consequences of your actions.” Valtome sneered. “Don’t worry, Queen Elincia. Once Begnion is done with the sub-humans, the crown of Crimea is next. And once Begnion has your crown - along with your head - rest assured, we will take  _ very _ good care of your people.”

“Senator Valtome!” Zelgius snapped, striding forward.

Valtome paid him no mind. He pressed his fingers together, drumming against the spine of the tome. “Yes… yes, I think after the dust has settled, I’ll place my portrait right over your throne…” He moved to recede, the dozen Begnion soldiers exiting with him. Zelgius alone remained. “It was a pleasure chatting with you, Your Majesty.”

Elincia watched him until the doors closed. “Goodbye, Senator Valtome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elincia meets with General Zelgius, but she is unable to remove the Begnion army from Crimea. She hurries onto the battlefield, standing between the two armies, still clinging to her hope that she can make peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second and last chapter to this study. It ends on a cliffhanger because what happens after that is basically chapter 3-10 - Ike comes to Elincia and the Crimean Royal Knights' aid. (Plus it would be pretty silly to write Elincia's perspective as she's just trying to stay behind her screen of knights.)
> 
> Most of the dialogue is again taken from the interlude between 3-9 and 3-10 of Radiant Dawn, though the segment between Geoffrey, Lucia, and Elincia is unique. It's inspired by a line that Ike tells Geoffrey, of how he was surprised Geoffrey let the queen do something so reckless. I also took some liberties in trying to figure out why Begnion couldn't just shoot Elincia down. Barrier staves normally only raise resistance, but perhaps they could also shield allies from projectiles! I add in the caveat that if the enemy comes within a certain range, the barrier effect is nullified, so if Elincia is in the middle of the army it won't do anything to protect her.
> 
> Anyways this is the first multichapter thing I wrote in a long time, so I hope you guys enjoy it! As always thanks for reading!

Zelgius approached like a shadow emerging from the wall.

He had the ability to not draw attention to himself while Valtome spoke, but when he came forward, he appeared to grow in size. Zelgius stood head and shoulders over Elincia, the crimson armor of the Begnion Empire gleaming underneath the chandeliers’ light. Elincia couldn’t help but feel dwarfed. Why wasn’t a soldier of this caliber commanding the imperial forces?

“Your Majesty.” Even as he bowed, she still had to raise her gaze. “Please forgive my superior officer’s insolence.”

“General Zelgius.” Elincia had little wish to antagonize a man like him. “You came to our aid some time ago, during the Mad King’s War. I remember the bravery of the Begnion squadron under your command.”

“I did, Your Majesty,” Zelgius responded. “This is the second time I’ve had the honor of meeting you.” The lines around in his mouth tensed. “I sincerely apologize for my army’s actions during the resupply operation. Please, forgive us.”

Elincia clasped her wrist with her free hand, her gaze shifting away from Zelgius for a second. Forgiveness was easy to grant, understanding a simple enough task. But actually negotiating…

“The Begnion Empire and the apostle gave us much support during our reconstruction. Crimea will always appreciate Begnion’s generosity.” Elincia tilted her chin up, widening her shoulders. “However… Crimea and Gallia are friends. My father worked to improve relations between the laguz nations and the people of Crimea. As such, we cannot take a side in this quarrel. Please understand.”

The silence that came over Zelgius made Elincia wonder if he had understood her message. But then he saw his gaze look to her left, lingering upon Geoffrey, before returning to face her. “...I understand, Your Majesty. Our forces will refrain from levying supplies while in Crimea.”

She could sense Geoffrey relax from the periphery of her vision. Elincia’s shoulders dropped as well, a smile daring to form on her face. “...That’s good to hear. Thank you for your understanding.”

“However,” Zelgius continued, “I must ask you to agree to two points. First, the Imperial Army shall be given leave to pass through Crimea towards Gallia. Second, we shall be allowed to engage the Gallian army in towns near the Crimean-Gallian border.”

Now Elincia felt like she was the one not understanding. She blinked several times, her mouth partially open. “Excuse me?”

_ Perhaps executing that man was a mistake. _

No, that wasn't it. If Begnion expected to move through Crimean territory as if it were its own, then releasing prisoners of war would only embolden their demands. Still, Elincia believed that the Royal Knights’ triumph would persuade some of the leaders in Begnion to reconsider. It didn’t seem to move Zelgius at all.

“Then this talk of peace is futile!” Elincia exclaimed. She had kept her composure with Valtome, expecting ridiculous things from him, but to hear the same madness repeated from Zelgius, with a calmness as if he had just asked her for the time, drove her to the edge. “You would still seek out battle? Spill blood within our borders? Crimea is a country of peace, not a plains for war!”

“I’m afraid this is the best I can offer, Your Majesty.” Zelgius seemed to think about providing an interjection, but he stopped himself, as if he had forced himself to only speak certain words to her. “It’s sometimes necessary to cut your losses for the greater good.”

“What kind of good could possibly arise from involving Crimea in this war?” Elincia demanded.

Zelgius could not answer. She continued to glare, pressing him for an answer, but he continued in a tone that looked contrived and not at all sincere.

“Tomorrow, my army will begin marching towards Gallia, moving through the outposts at the Crimean border. If the Crimean army does not interfere, I will take it as a sign of agreement.” Zelgius bowed, motioning to leave. “That is all I have to say. Farewell, Your Majesty.”

_ This is ridiculous!  _ Elincia extended a hand. “General Zelgius, please wait!”

Although Zelgius hadn’t turned around, he stopped moving, which Elincia interpreted as a good sign. She thought of Apostle Sanaki, how she and the Holy Guard had shown their generosity in aiding their war effort just three years back. “Is the apostle aware of this war with the laguz?”

She thought she caught a twitch, some hint of movement from Zelgius. He turned around, but not all the way, so she could only see how the shape of his mouth turned inward. Was he displeased? Did _ he _ support this?

Elincia pressed on. “It’s just very hard for me to imagine… that this war is truly the will of the apostle.”

Zelgius continued to avert her gaze. “...That is not for me to answer, Your Majesty.”

She expected as much. “Then…” If she could just glean one thing, one small piece of information from Zelgius, she thought she might understand the problems in Begnion better. “Is the apostle safe, at least?”

“Excuse me,” Zelgius said, the bluntness of his speech slamming down like a door closing. “I must go.”

Elincia was left with a thousand questions and no answer to their proposition as Zelgius walked out of Fort Alpea.

* * *

 

Elincia reached for a glass of water, the liquid soothing her dry throat. “...What do you think?”

Lucia looked like Elincia had grown a second head. Geoffrey stood up, slamming his hands down on the table. “I’d never allow that! The queen of Crimea, going out unarmed to a battlefield alone. Even on a pegasus, you wouldn’t be able to stay safe. The Greil Mercenaries would never fire on us, but any archer from the imperial army could shoot at you. It’s suicide!”

“Surely there is a cleric or two with the royal knights that can wield a barrier staff?” Elincia pondered.

Geoffrey hesitated. “Well, yes, but… that is no substitute for real protection. If Begnion advances on you, the shield would dissipate. Barrier staves have no effect in close quarters.”

Lucia hummed. “There’s a way around that. I think I can see what Elincia’s suggesting.” She pushed a loose lock of blue from her eyes; Elincia still hadn’t grown used to the short hair. “She can fly out there, and urge the armies to withdraw from Crimean soil, or at least organize a ceasefire. If this provokes Begnion, we can have the Royal Knights mobilize. That way we provide a screen for Elincia to retreat in safety.”

Elincia smiled. “Yes, exactly.” She turned to the commander. “Geoffrey, I know the risks, and how dangerous it is but…”

“I don’t like it either,” Lucia admitted. “But Her Majesty has that stubborn excitement in her tone… and we both know that means she’s already made up her mind, Geoffrey.”

The added precautions didn’t seem to improve Geoffrey’s sour mood, but he decided to let it go. He closed his eyes, fingers rubbing his temples. “Your Majesty,” he sighed. “If this is truly what you consider the best way to make peace, I will follow your orders to the letter. However, if I sense anything wrong, or any form of hostility coming from the imperial army, I will ride out there and drag you back to Melior myself.”

She let her smile widen and her lips part a little - a mixture of relief and amusement underneath the gravity of the situation that strained her. “I understand. I’m not expecting that either army will heed my appeal, but I do know that we must stand by our ideals. I will seek peace sa best I can, and I will make our voices heard.”

Grabbing her baldric from the table, Elincia removed the staves and short swords that hung from it, leaving only Amiti. As she moved to fasten it around her waist, Lucia raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure it’s wise to venture onto a battlefield without that much equipment?”

“The Laguz Alliance and the imperial army must know that I do not seek conflict with them,” Elincia explained. “I know we must prepare for any hostile behavior, but…” Elincia turned to Lucia and then Geoffrey, catching his gaze and holding it. “It’s important that I don’t raise a sword against anyone there. If I want to put an end to the fighting, I must look the part.”

“And Amiti?” Geoffrey inclined his head.

“I only carry it as a sign of House Crimea. The blade will never leave its scabbard.”

Geoffrey bowed. “My queen. Elincia,” he repeated, his tone urgent and wary. “Please be careful.”

“I know, Geoffrey.”

* * *

 

“It seems like we’ve arrived just in time.”

Elincia could see the armies approaching from either side of the horizon. The cliff upon which they stood provided a viewpoint of the entire field where Begnion and the Laguz Alliance intended to fight. A crossroads with the edge of a forest cutting towards it, the stage might either erupt in an inferno of magic and steel… or it might continue to know peace.

Elincia clasped her hands together, and looked towards the heavens. What happened now was not in her hands any longer, but in the hearts of the other armies.

She turned towards Geoffrey and Lucia, who both nodded. Pulling on the reins, she urged her pegasus to rise from the ground, its wings beating and lifting her up into the air. With a deep breath, she sat up in the saddle and ordered her pegasus to fly out onto the field.

As she neared the intersection of the crossroads, she could make out individual faces. Towards her left, the Begnion army: Senator Valtome and General Zelgius were both present. She felt a chill run down her spine as she noted the presence of several bow knights. They’ll be ready at a moment’s notice to fire at me… if I anger them.

To the right, she saw a multitude of laguz, beasts and birds alike. One hawk, with a larger wingspan than the rest, flew at its head. She recognized that figure as King Tibarn. Below them, a smaller beorc force marched. The Greil Mercenaries.

Both armies seemed to notice her and halted in their tracks, forty or so paces from her. Elincia knew they were watching her every move. She straightened, looking between one army and the other, and spoke.

“I am Queen Elincia of Crimea. I have a message for the commanders of both armies!” She stepped down from her pegasus, feeling the soil beneath her boots. Crimean soil. Her land, her people’s land.

“I am here to declare the will of Crimea and her people! Crimea has been ruled under the ideals of peace and equality since the reign of my father. As such, I cannot and will not allow you to spill blood on our land!”

The two armies appeared to be murmuring among each other. Elincia watched Valtome and King Tibarn carefully, but neither made any sudden movement. “Therefore… I demand that both the Laguz Alliance and the Imperial Army leave Crimea at once!”

The Begnion army’s murmurs grew in volume, and Valtome stepped forward, in a heated discussion with one of his subordinates. Finally, he turned towards Elincia, yelling across the way. “You foolish girl! I will not be ordered around by you… you  _ peasant _ !” He might have spoken more, but the rest of his words could not carry far enough across the field - so all Elincia could see was his gestures growing more and more agitated. Perhaps if she had the hearing of a hawk, she could make out his words.

She turned to the other side. “Commander of the Laguz Alliance. How do you respond?”   


“You have some serious guts, jumping into the middle of a battlefield all by yourself,” Tibarn spoke. His voice carried louder than a beorc without having to shout or yell, and his baritone voice was a stark contrast to Valtome’s whining. His wings flapped in slow, measured strokes, keeping his untransformed form aloft.

“But your high-and-mighty beliefs don’t change the fact that Begnion must answer for its crimes. Step aside.”

But although he ordered her to back off, he made no movement forward. Tibarn was willing to be patient with her, at least.

“Very well,” Elincia said, addressing both armies again. “I’ve heard from both commanders. Then-”

She removed Amiti, scabbard and blade, from her baldric, leaning down to set it on the ground. Without a weapon, she felt exposed, every pair of eyes watching her as deadly as the weapons carried on each soldier. It felt like an itch that she had to keep from scratching at all costs. Elincia stood up, her heart pounding, watching both sides. They had yet to react.

“This is Crimea’s answer. We will not sway from our ideals. My countrymen stand united behind our wish for peace. We will not use force, but we are willing to do whatever it takes to stop Crimea from becoming a battleground once more.”

She could hear shrieking and a “Have you lost your mind?” from the Begnion side. Then she heard wings flapping, approaching her from the east. Tibarn had flown over, his gaze mostly trained on the Begnion army, who still remained where they were.

Tibarn hovered in front of her, a smirk on his face. Elincia could hear him chuckling under his breath.

“I…”

“Ha ha ha ha!” Tibarn burst into laughter, as if she had told a joke at the dinner table instead of an ultimatum on a battlefield.

“I’d thought Ike was the craziest beorc I’d ever met, but now I know he’s got some serious competition!” Tibarn exclaimed. “You’re one tough woman, Your Majesty! I like your style. Skrimir!” he called back to the Laguz Alliance. “I can’t let such a pretty face down. Let’s get out of here.”

She heard the rumbling assent from one of the beasts, and Tibarn turned to flash a grin at her.

“Thank you, King Tibarn.”

“This is only temporary,” Tibarn warned. “We’re far from finished with Begnion.”

Elincia nodded. “I understand. Even so, I want you all to know where Crimea stands in this.”

“You’re making sure your - and your country’s - voice is heard. Smart.” Tibarn looked around, before leaning in a little closer. “You and I should get together and chat sometime, Your Majesty. I know we’ll be seeing each other again soon.” And with that, he flew into the sky and headed back to his soldiers.

Elincia turned to the Begnion army, and her eyes widened. Most of their forces had begun a retreat, heading back down the road. She could just make out General Zelgius in his crimson armor following them as they left the battlefield. Her appeal had worked! She wanted to turn to Geoffrey and Lucia, to smile and celebrate their success, but she caught one important detail.

Valtome had not left. And even worse, he was barking orders, stirring up the platoon of his own personal army.

She didn’t need a laguz’s heightened hearing to understand what he was saying.

“Kill the queen of Crimea! All forces, attack! That girl is a traitor to the empire!”

Dread poured into Elincia’s heart as the Begnion cavalry began to ride down the hill.


End file.
